1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a cable that implements an active connector for modulating differencial signals by the pulse-amplitude-modulation (RAM) configuration.
2. Background Arts
A Japanese Patent Application laid open No. 2005-135840A has disclosed a cable implementing connectors in respective ends thereof, where the connectors installs circuits to reshape signals to be transmitted and/or received.
Recent electronic systems, such as those connecting servers, storages, and/or switches in a datacenter, often implement a cable provided with active connectors. Conventionally, twisted pair cables, twin-Ax cables, and/or coaxial cables have been widely used for connecting such apparatuses of the servers and so on. Such cables transmit a differential signal output from the apparatus to another apparatus as keeping the configuration of the differential signal by a pair of metal cores constituting the twisted pair cable, the twinax cable, and so on.
An arrangement to transmit the differential signal by a paired cable inevitably requires a huge number of cables as increasing channels on which data are transmitted, which results in a thick cable containing a number of paired cables and degrades the flexibility thereof.